It is known in the art to provide various means for reducing auditory noise radiated from operating internal combustion engines such as automotive vehicle engines. In the design of a new engine, various components and covers mounted to the exterior of an engine block and crankcase are evaluated for noise radiation at audible frequencies. Where possible, noise may be reduced by connecting a component or cover more securely to the engine block so they act more like a solid body. However, the application of additional bolts may be prevented by internal components under the cover and may result in alignment or leak problems if applied. Another solution may be to increase the stiffness of a cover to increase its stiffness and change the radiated noise frequencies. However, this generally increases mass and unnecessary mass is not desired as it may adversely affect fuel economy. Suitable alternative means for reducing radiated noise from a cover or component are desired.